Place Your Bets
by Vhendira
Summary: A Sora!seme and Riku!uke story later on . I aplologize to any who don't agree to this...version of Riku. Rated M for language and for future lemons. This is what happens when you bet against Luxord in a poker game, lose, with no parents in the house. :
1. Care to Call it Then?

**Place Your Bets…**

**So, this is chapter one. Unfortunately, in order to get the next sections, I need to get something from my friend. If you want the next chapter faster, please harass her on her DeviantArt. This is the URL for it: mangiana. deviantart. com. Remove spaces if you want to copy and paste.**

**Please review, and give constructive criticism as this is not only my first yaoi, and later, my first lemon, this is my first fanfic **_**ever**_**. Oh, I don't own, so you can't sue. Thank-you for your time.**

"There's no fucking way…" Riku's face fell as Luxord showed his hand, beating the teen's straight with a royal flush.

"Told you. Pay up," Roxas muttered, turning to Axel with a grin. The red head groaned, fishing around in large pockets and turning a look of incredulity to Luxord.

"Sorry, mate, but you should have known from past experience. I _never_ lose," the Brit gloated, fanning himself with the winning hand. "Now, Riku. I happen to know that you have no munny, so I'll be exacting something else as my reward."

Riku eyed the blonde cautiously, ignoring the fact that Roxas was jumping on Axel to retrieve his winnings from their little side bet. "What do you want?"

Luxord grinned and leaned towards him, standing up when the pyro's 'evasive maneuvers' threatened to take out his chair. "I want you to let Sora top."

All motion ceased, leaving the silver-haired teen gaping and Roxas frozen in mid-reach. Even Axel stared with wide eyes at Luxord, forgetting that he was running from his uke in the first place.

Riku broke the silence. "What?! Why?" he choked, leaning away from the smirking British man.

Luxord shrugged. "To give your high and mighty seme pride a little blow, no pun intended-" He looked at Axel as he opened his mouth to point out the possible sexual reference. "and for my own amusement as you struggle to complete the bet of course. What's life without a little fun?"

Roxas laughed at Riku's shocked expression as he snatched his winnings from the red head on the floor. Riku spared him a glare before turning back to the smug blonde before him. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll tell your mother that you've been gambling and I'll tell Sora's mum that you've been sneaking into his room at night to screw her little boy senseless," Luxord answered with a straight face, cutting off all hope for escape.

"You're bluffing," Riku snorted, kicking Axel as he whispered a play-by-play commentary in Roxas's ear.

"Care to call it then?" Luxord drawled, picking up his cell phone and waving it tantalizingly. Riku snatched the phone, dialing Sora's number. He glared at the blonde man, who shrugged and leaned back into his wounded chair smiling, until the ringing stopped.

"Sora?...Yeah, it's me…'Cause I'm borrowing his phone…No nothing's wrong…'Cause it was easier to steal his phone than to reach into my pocket to get mine…Do I need a reason to call you?...Okay, you've got a point…Hold on there, just wait a sec will ya? Can you come over to Roxas's house?...Me, Luxord, Roxas, and the big red dummy are hanging out, probably going to be here all night…Alright, I'll wait." Roxas jumped on Axel and distracted him as Riku had a brief cat fight with the pyro. "What?...Yeah, I'm still here. Dunno. I'll ask, hold on a sec."

Riku covered the mouth piece. "Rox, Sora's mum says he can't come over unless he's spending the night. That okay?"

Roxas nodded and Riku returned to the phone. Axel leaned close to Luxord muttering loud enough for the silver-haired teen to hear. "At least it'll save him the trouble of sneaking out later and then climbing out the window to walk through the front door in the morning. Sneaky little bastard-OW! The hell Riku!"

Riku glared at Axel, flipping the red head off. "What?...Oh, I threw something at Axel…He'll be fine, the big baby…Stop lecturing me and just get over here will ya?...You can make the walk without a pb&j…Yes you can…Fine! Just hurry up alright?"

The teen flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to Luxord. "He's coming, he just wants to make a pb&j first."

Axel looked at Roxas. "I know how you feel, this one can't go anywhere without Swedish Fish or an ice cream."

Roxas smacked the back of his head, blushing. Luxord rolled his eyes, turning back to Riku and smiling broadly. "Brilliant. Anyway, you know we'll have to tell Sora about the bet when he gets here."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, would you please? It's been four hours since I saw Demyx. I'd prefer it if _I_ were the one on top though. Do you mind?"

Riku muttered something unintelligible and Roxas laughed. Axel smiled and shuffled the cards.

"So Luxy, why are you still here? It's getting awfully late for you to be with us impressionable teens isn't it? Besides, for you, encouraging us to have sex and then sleeping with one of our friends is a bit of a social no-no isn't it?" Axel teased as he dealt out the cards for a game of Go Fish.

"Alas! Dear Roxas's parents have requested that I, as a responsible adult, stay with him while they're on their weeklong vacation! Though my freedoms have become severely restricted due to this responsibility, I feel honor bound to provide this sweet, loving little boy with support and guidance during their absence," Luxord cried dramatically, sweeping a hand over his eyes.

"You have no honor, Luxord. You cheat," Roxas pointed out. "Besides, giving me pointers for things to do during sex is not the kind of guidance my parents were thinking about when they asked you to stay with me. Riku, have you any 9s?"

"Really? Wouldn't the cheating factor into the poker game, turning it into a forfeit in my favor? Besides, how does encouraging us to fuck each other while sleeping with Demyx, who's more naïve than a class of five year olds, make you responsible? Isn't Demyx still underage?" Riku asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation while he scanned his hand. "Oh, and go fish Roxas. Off with the hoodie.*"

"No, no! You can't get out of it! Besides, I only cheat against good players, which discludes you from the cheats by default. Besides, you guys'll sleep with each other even if we tell you not to, so what's the point in denying it'll happen? It's much easier to give you advice on how to do it well or to play it safe than to tell you not to do it. More fun too," Luxord laughed and wagged his finger at the silver haired teen.

"Shit. Axel? Got any 3s?" Riku asked the pyro without looking up from his hand.

"Damn it! Here. Bastard." Axel handed over his 3 and kicked off a shoe.

*This version of Go Fish is similar to strip poker. If you're told Go Fish, you lose an article of clothing. You get a set, such as four 5's, and you can put something back on.

**Despite all appearances, Riku and Axel don't hate each other. In this story, they're good friends who met because they both knew Sora. They did hate each other before Sora introduced them to each other (to keep some consistency with Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories).


	2. Well, uh, Hey There!

**Place Your Bets…**

**I had a little more trouble with this section than I expected. First, I had to figure out how to make this chapter a **_**lot**_** longer than the last one. When I typed "Care to Call it Then?" it was three pages long, but it didn't look like it when I posted. Then, I struggled with deciding whether to write this chapter with Sora or Riku as the focus character. AND THEN I got grounded from all things electronic. Again. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy the story. Remember, I don't own (games or lyrics), you don't sue.**

Riku raised a single silver brow as Axel lost yet _another_ set of cards. "You suck at this you know. We're not even halfway through the game and you're already down to your boxers."

"Shut-up and cough up some sevens." Axel glared at the half-dressed group. Luxord still had his shirt, boxers, and his socks, Roxas had somehow managed not to lose anything, and Riku still had his pants.

"Axel, you asked for 7s last time. Riku still doesn't have any," Roxas pointed out as Luxord sniggered behind a hand and Riku rolled his eyes silently. Axel threw Roxas a confident smirk and leaned back.

"How do we know that he wasn't lying? Of course, he's so blonde his hair turned silver, so it's likely he's been playing the game _backwards_ and he doesn't know." The pyro crossed his arms, pointing in opposite directions.

Roxas groaned at his boyfriend's attempted joke and dropped his head in his hands. A tick jumped in Riku's jaw and he started to say something but was silenced as Luxord lay his cards face down. The Brit stood up and stalked toward the red head slowly.

"There's no getting out of it Axel, though you are better at trying than Riku is. You know the rules. Strip or I'll do it for you." The blonde placed his hands on Axel's bare shoulders, putting enough pressure on them to prevent him from getting up quickly.

Axel looked up. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"So Luxy, what are the odds that if you tried, I'd kick your ass? They're in my favor aren't they?" the pyro asked, bracing his feet on the floor.

"You don't think I can, mate?" Luxord shot back, grip tightening.

"Here they go again," Roxas groaned. Riku sighed and picked up the scattered cards, knowing the game to be at an end now that Axel had challenged Luxord's strength. Both boys jumped as the red head threw his weight back into the blonde, immediately followed by four sharp raps at the door.

"I'll get it; you keep them from breaking anything." Roxas stood up and walked out of the room. He was followed by a string of curses from Riku as the brawl sucked him in.

Sora fell off his bed and onto the floor heavily when his cell rang loudly.

_You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to hold 'em,_

_Know when to walk away and know when to run._

_You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table._

_There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealing's done._

He scrambled up and snatched the phone up from the bed, answering breathlessly. "Hello?"

The brunette frowned as the caller responded, pausing to check the number.

"Riku?...Why'd Luxord's number come up?...Is something wrong?!...If nothing's wrong, why are you using Luxord's phone?...Okay then, why are you calling?" Sora waited for his boyfriend's answer, rolling his eyes before he replied.

"You _always_ need something or want something whenever you call…Of COURSE I have a point! I'm right more often than you'd think, Riku, and do you listen to me? NOOOOOOO, of _course _no-…What are you doing at Roxas's house?...Big red dummy? Who are you talki- OH, you mean Axel. Um, I dunno. Let me ask." Sora slid off the bed with a little more grace than when he'd fallen off a few moments previously. He walked to the door, scuffing socked feet along the wood floor. He poked his head out of the door and yelled down the stairs.

"MOM!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go over to Roxas's?" He tapped his fingers in staccato on the frame of the door as he waited for her answer.

"Sure, but only if you can spend the night. I don't want you walking back home three hours from now when the sun sets."

"Thanks!" Sora closed the door and bolted back to his bed, bouncing his cell high into the air before he caught it. "Mom said it was okay, but only if I could spend the night. Is that alright with Roxas? Riku? Are you still there?"

The spiky haired brunette rolled his eyes once again and fell back against the pillows. He sat up when Riku returned to the phone with an answer. "He said it was okay? Alright then, I'll start packing. Do you want me to bring anything?...The game with the funny dude? Riku, I have a ton of games, and half of them are funny. Which one do you mean?" Sora jumped as Axel's yelp rang through the phone.

"What was that?...Is he okay?...Riku, you shouldn't throw things at people, you might hurt them!" Sora scolded, actually wagging his finger though the silver haired teen couldn't see it. "…Alright. I'm making a pb&j first…You're so mean! What if I _die_ Riku? Hmmmmm? What if I don't make all the way to Roxas's house because I _starved_ to death on the way there? My mom will be so sad, she probably wouldn't let you come to the funeral, which would serve you right!...No, I can't! I can't make it! How could you say such a thing! I'll _die_!" Sora smiled at Riku's reply and ended the call. Riku hadn't said good-bye when he'd hung up the phone, but then again, he never did.

Sora shoved himself off of the bed and stood in front of his closet. He stared at the unobtrusive doors cautiously, taking a deep breath before reaching for the handles. As clothes, shoes, and half-finished projects flooded the floor at his feet, Sora was pointedly reminded of how pristine Riku's apartment was. The only time he'd seen it messy, the brunette mused as he waded through the mess, was when he'd spent the night at Riku's. The older teen had given up trying to clean up after the swath of destruction that seemed to follow Sora everywhere and had reverted back to damage control. He grinned as he remembered what had happened I _after_ Riku had admitted defeat and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Riku had made Sora swear on everything the hyperactive boy found holy and sacred, including goldfishes and brown pop, that he would never tell _anybody_. He'd kept his promise, but it was only because he was afraid that if he didn't Riku really would write a letter to Santa Claus and tell him how Sora'd broken a promise (Riku had said lied, but it was really the same thing) to his boyfriend. The silver haired teen just didn't realize how serious a threat that was. No matter how much everyone picked on him or what his mother said, by Kingdom Hearts, Santa was _REAL_!

Sora finished packing clean clothes and finally escaped the Dreaded Closet Monster of Doom1, migrating over to his game shelf. He grabbed a few random PS2 and 360 games, making doubly sure to snag Soul Nomad and the World Eaters simply because he knew that Gig's dispassionate sarcasm and constant mood swings seemed to amuse Riku. The normally stoic teen actually _chuckled_ when he'd played it for the first time.

The spiky haired brunette crossed his arms and muttered to himself as he reviewed that night's 'supplies.' "Okay. Pajamas, check. Clean clothes for tomorrow, check. Toothbrush, check. Hairbrush, check. Deodorant and hair gel, yup, got that too. Xbox and PS2 games, those're packed. Hard drive and memory cards for my games, uh-huh! But something's missing. Something _really_,_ really_ important." He frowned, tapping his foot and scratching the back of his head as he thought. What _was_ it? _What_ was miss- "OH! My pb&j!"

Sora snatched up his bag and bolted downstairs, using his hyperactive momentum and sock feet to slingshot into the kitchen. He slid across the floor and ran into his mother2.

"Hi, Mom!" Sora said as she shrieked in surprise.

"Sora! Goodness, you scared me!" She placed a hand over her rapidly fluttering heart. "Didn't you say you were going to Roxas's house? I'd thought you already left."

"Like I would leave without saying bye! Thanks Mom, that felt really great. Anyways, I was getting ready to leave when I realized, I forgot to make my sandwich! So I came down here and…where're you going?" Sora paused in waving his hands about enthusiastically when he saw his mother was pulling on a sweater.

"Hmm? Oh, I have to run some errands, and then I'm going to stop over at a friend's house. If you need me, I should be home about nine or ten. Call me on my cell if you need something before then." She gave him a hug and ruffled his hair before she walked out of the door. He heard the front door shut and the car start before he shrugged and pieced together his favorite sandwich3.

"Alright! Sandwich made and I'm ready to go!" With his sandwich in one hand and bag in the other, Sora clumsily opened the door. When he did, he saw Demyx standing on the step, one hand raised to knock on the door.

"Sor-Sor!" Demyx launched himself from the step, tackling Sora to the floor.

"D-Demyx? What are you doing here?" Sora attempted to push himself up to a sitting position, but the dirty blonde's arms still pinned his own to his sides.

"Well- I have to return a book to the library, and the librarian scares me. So, I was wondering if you would go with me?...Sora, is that a pb&j?"

Riku sat on the couch, kicking at Axel and Luxord as they tumbled past him. The teen looked up as Roxas came back into the room, neatly sidestepping the wrestling pair as he bore three pizza boxes to the sofa. The blonde clambered up onto the couch and placed them securely between him and Riku.

"So, it wasn't Sora," Roxas said lightly as he pulled a slice from the first box.

"I could tell," Riku returned drily. "That much was obvious when you came in with pizza instead of my boyfriend."

"Geez, and I thought I was the bitch of the century. Lighten up a little Riku. Have some pizza. You know Sora would tell you that junk food is good for the soul." He waved his slice tantalizingly in front of Riku's face, ensuring the scent hit his nose.

"No thank-you." Riku stared stiffly at the wall.

"Are you thinking about your bet?" Roxas asked, leaning back into the couch to munch on a piece of pepperoni.

"Yes."

Roxas blinked at the straight forward answer, lifting his legs to avoid a book that Axel had thrown at Luxord. He tilted his head and took a bite from his pizza. "Well, it's nothing to worry about. It hurts at first, especially the first time, but if you guys do it right, it won't hurt _that_ bad."

"I'm not thinking about the pain." Riku's sea green eyes turned to the smaller boy. "And who says it's my first time?"

Roxas stared at Riku for a moment. "It's not your first time? Sora's topped you before?"

Riku raised a silver eyebrow and smirked at Roxas. "I never said that it was _Sora_ who's topped me, now did I?"

The blonde teen thought for a little bit and nodded in agreement. "True. But if you weren't thinking about that, then what _were_ you thinking about?"

The other's smirk grew even wider. "I'm trying to think of how to flip this back on Luxord."

"Demyx! Don't do that!"

"Why not? It's fun!"

Sora crossed his arms and scowled at the taller teen. "Because trying to balance a _glass_ jar of jelly on your head will only make a mess!"

Demyx took the jar off his head and placed it on the counter. "Quite the little housewife aren't you?"

Sora stopped putting away the dirty dishes to glare fiercely at him. "I am _not_!"

Demyx put his hands up in the universal I'm-going-to-get-you-sweets-if-you-don't-hurt-me gesture. "I was just saying it was no wonder Riku's seme, that's all," he said grinning sheepishly.

"You didn't say that!" the brunette shot back.

"That's what I meant though. Can I have my sandwich now?"

Sora sighed and handed the newly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Demyx. The two headed out the door, pausing to grab Sora's things. They walked quietly for a while, silently eating their sandwiches as Demyx lead the way to the library. Soon, the faux hawked blonde finished his and sighed contentedly.

"Where are you going anyways Sor-Sor?" Demyx asked, cheerfully swinging his arms and humming an upbeat song.

"I was going over to Roxas's house," Sora said, laughing as Demyx's expression changed from quietly content to bubbly enthusiasm.

"Roxy's house? I'm going there too!" Demyx chattered excitedly, bouncing as he walked.

"Well," he admitted with a chagrined smile, "after I drop off my book. But Luxy's there and Axel is too!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Riku started to answer, but a series of yelps and curses drowned him out. He turned away from Roxas and glared fiercely at Axel and Luxord, who by now had acquired bruises on their torsos (Axel) and torn what was left of their clothing (Luxord's shirt).

"I understand that Luxord is STILL trying to get Axel to abide by the rules of a stupid card game and strip, and that Axel is trying to salvage pride that he never had to begin with, but could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to have a conversation with Rox, since both of you are acting like animals!" he snarled. Axel was trying to fend off the British man with a chair from the dining room, and was doing so loudly.

"I'm trying Riku, but that idiot is trying to take my boxers off! Why is it so important anyways Luxy? I know that you have your sick pedo fantasies and that I'm sexy as hell, but I'm already taken!" Axel teased, pretending to be a lion tamer with the chair and an imaginary whip. "Anyways, Luxy's the animal not me? Isn't that right- WOAH! Nearly got me that time! Back, you vicious beast! Back!"

Roxas sighed. "Give it up Riku. They're not going to quit until one of them wins. Let's turn on the TV, House should be on soon. Oh, and guys, try not to break the chair okay?"

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are._

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

Riku's hand flashed towards his pocket. He had his cell phone out and against his ear in less than a second.

"Sora. What's up?" A flash of annoyance crossed Riku's face. "You mean you aren't even headed here yet?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation. "Demyx would do something idiotic like that. Do you need me or someone else to pick you up?...Oh, Demyx has his car? Then why didn't you drive to the library?" Suddenly, Riku held the phone at arm's reach, and Sora's screech was loud enough to make everyone else stare at the phone in fear and surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THE CAR AT MY HOUSE?! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

Axel blinked a couple times and turned to Riku with wide eyes. "Dude, is _**that**_ Sora?"

There was no other sound in the room, and Riku didn't seem to be able to find his voice as he just nodded slowly with unblinking eyes. Luxord seemed taken aback and the pyro's jaw dropped. "Holy shit. Remind me to _never_ make the little man angry ever, ever again. And if I decide to ignore you, remind me to have a distraction ready so I can escape."

Roxas nodded emphatically in agreement to Axel's assessment as Riku cautiously returned the phone to his ear. "So, um, I shouldn't expect you to show up for about an hour right?...No! No, it's okay! Take your time! We'll save you guys some pizza or make some sandwiches for you…Not for Demyx though…You're right, he doesn't deserve it…Okay…See ya."

Riku looked up to see the three guys staring at him in a mixture of reverence, awe, and fear. He cleared his throat and turned to the TV. "So, uh, who wants to watch House?"

"Sora? I said I'm sorry! Why are you still mad at me?" Demyx wailed as Sora dragged him into the library. Several people looked up and started to shush them, but stopped when they recognized Demyx.

"Because you forced me to make you a sandwich, then to escort you to the library, carrying my bag the entire way, so that _I _ could turn in your book for you. But here's the thing Demyx, where's my motivation? Hmmmmm? It's not like I can pick a cd to listen to in the car because you left it at my house. I don't care if the librarian is from the effing Black Lagoon, you're turning the book in yourself." The brunette shoved the lanky teen towards the checkout desk impatiently.

"Look Sora! He's not even here! So let's go now and come back la-" Demyx started hurriedly, trying to find an escape route.

"Why hello Demyx. I see you've finally decided to return your book."

Demyx froze in mid step, slowly turning his head, eyes wide in horror. "Z-Zexy! Hey! Didn't see ya there!"

Sora laughed quietly as he looked at the lilac haired librarian. "So, he's aggravated you too huh?"

Zexion nodded. "Constantly. He's my next door neighbor," he said drily, snatching the book from Demyx. There was nothing to be said in response as Zexion checked the book in and put it on a cart so he could put it back later. Demyx crept out of the library relatively silently, Sora following right behind him. They walked that way until they got back to Sora's house and had clambered into Demyx's car. They had driven halfway to Roxas's when Demyx finally spoke.

"Zexy scares me," he murmured quietly. "I don't know why, but almost everybody who's shorter than me is meaner than the people that aren't. Like you Sora, Luxy wouldn't've made me go in there."

"Because Luxord is a slave to whatever you want him to do. The shorter people have resistance to your puppy eyes because we can't see them as well," Sora laughed. "WAIT! Demyx! That was Roxas's house? Where the fuck are you going?"

Axel leaned back against the sofa, stretching so that he hit everybody on it. "Looks like I win," he said slowly, pride filling his voice. "Blondies and platinum blondes just don't have what it takes to take me on," he said smugly. The room went silent, tension filling the air.

Riku stood up. "I'm going to kill him. Who wants to help me?" Luxord immediately stood up, and the pair towered over the red head silently. Axel noticed his plight quickly and turned to Roxas.

"Roxy! Help me?" Axel pleaded as the menacing aura drew closer. The door bell rang repeatedly in an oddly melodic way. Roxas jumped up.

"Nope, no can do! I have to get the door." He left the room quickly, stopping only to say, "Oh, and guys, whatever you do, just make sure to clean up the blood from the furniture and the walls."

Demyx rang the doorbell again, pushing the button several times to play 'Baa, Baa Black Sheep' with the bell's annoying tone. Sora sighed.

"Demyx, stop that. I'm sure they've heard it by now." The door opened, and Roxas stood in the doorway for a second.

"Hey guys. Come on in." He stepped aside, and as they walked in, all three heard very audible crashes and bangs, followed by a fierce torrent of cursing.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sora asked, turning to Roxas as he slipped off his shoes and deposited his bag.

The other boy shrugged. "I have no idea. I was under the impression that Riku and Luxord were going to kill him when I went to answer the door."

At that point, Sora walked down the hall cautiously, leaving Demyx to cling to Roxas, crying about how 'you won't believe how mean Sor-Sor was to me!' Sora stopped in the entryway of the living room.

"The hell?"

Axel was on the ground, scrabbling to get away as both Luxord and Riku sat on him, tickling his sides and feet viciously. Axel was still in just his boxers, Luxord's shirt was ripped and torn and he hadn't put his pants back on either. Riku's chest and feet were bare, and this had captured Sora's attention far more than the near nakedness of the other two. All movement stopped when Sora had walked in, and all three looked up at the curious brunette.

Axel gulped and half raised a hand to wave from his spot on the floor. He panted slightly from his exertions trying to escape as he greeted Sora. "Well, uh, hey there!"

**1****Dreaded Closet Monster of Doom- what comes out of your closet if you haven't cleaned it in a while. Trust me, that thing is vicious and **_**never**_** lets go of your ankles willingly. :shudders:**

**2****I know it's repetitive saying Sora's mom, his mother, and Sora's mother all the time to describe the lady, but the games never gave us her name or showed us what she looked like and I don't want to make any assumptions.**

**3****I don't know if this is or isn't his favorite, but Sora seems like a pb&j kinda guy. That and it's a classic. You can't hate the classics.**


	3. Should We Tell Them?

**Place Your Bets…**

_**Alright, well first off, I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update and post the next chapter. I've been grounded, school started, grounded AGAIN… I'm in a constant state of groundation. *sigh, headdesk* SO! Besides for that, I have a favor to ask everybody. I'm having a hard time finding Sora seme stories, so if you find any, please send them to me?**_

_**Special thanks to those who actually reviewed the previous two chapters and gave me encouragement to go on and continue. **_

_**By the way, I'm in AP classes now, so I have a TON of work I need to do. Please be patient and bear with me, as updates may take a while to come. I'm really sorry, but that's life. **_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Alright guys, I'm headed off to bed." Demyx yawned, stretching out his arms languidly. He stood up and headed up the stairs. The sleepy blonde turned back at the doorway.

"Luxy? Are you coming?"

The older British man looked up. "Sure just give me a second. Axel, are you sure you've got him?"

The redhead nodded as he carefully picked up a sleeping Roxas from the couch. "Yeah," he murmured. "Just help me open the door to his room."

Sora stood up to follow them as the four left the room, but Riku intercepted him and pushed the spiky haired boy to the wall. The teen leaned into the smaller boy, brushing their noses together as soon as he heard the doors upstairs open and close.

"Did Luxord tell you?" Riku murmured, eyes shining mischievously, cool breath teasing Sora's lips. He pressed his forehead to the brunette's, whispering his hands over his ribs.

"Yes he did." Sora's blue eyes met the sea-green orbs in front of him and raised a hand to play with a strand of silver hair. "I'm not surprised you lost though. It _is_ Luxord we're talking about."

Riku leaned into Sora's hand, chuckling. "So, you're saying that you have no confidence in me? Hmmm? Don't think I can do something without losing?"

"I have all the confidence in the world, but it doesn't mean that I'll be right in the _placement_ of my confidence." Sora smiled, pulling his hand away teasingly.

"Why don't you act this mature in front of everyone else? You've only ever acted as intelligent as you are when it's only me and you. That's why everyone treats you like a little kid you know." Riku chased Sora's hand with his own, hunting it down and capturing it with swift, practiced precision. He nuzzled the side of Sora's neck gently, running his free hand up Sora's side to his shoulder and lightly slid his fingers up and tangled them in his soft brown hair. He nuzzled his face in the joining of neck and shoulders roughly, nipping and sucking lightly on the tender flesh he found there.

Sora hummed deep within his chest, turning his face to Riku's silver hair, breath whispering into the older teen's ear, tongue tracing up it from the lobe to the outer shell. "Maybe because I've never minded anyone but you thinking that I was dumb. I don't care if they treat me like a kid so long as _you_ don't."

The taller boy shivered, releasing the brunette's hand and slipping his own up the back of Sora's shirt, rubbing calloused fingertips on the youth's spine. Sora leaned into Riku's touch, heart beat steadily getting faster and pounding harder while his thoughts slowly faded from his mind. He moaned softly in disappointment when Riku abandoned his neck and left the skin there unmarred.

"A little desperate tonight?" Riku whispered into his ear, nipping the lobe, biting it harder when he received no response from Sora. A slight gasp escaped the boy, and he nodded as he leaned into Riku, who pulled his body away from his, just enough for Sora to feel his lover's body heat, but too far for him to feel his _body_.

"Just…a tad. Can you tell?" Sora asked, pressing his lips against Riku's, pushing off of the wall to roll his hips forward into the taller's. He caught Riku's lower lip with his teeth, alternating between nibbling it delicately and sucking on it rough and hard. It was the silver haired teen's turn to moan, voice a soothing and arousing tenor as it rumbled through the air softly, and he snapped his hips forward to push Sora back to the wall, pinning him to it and ending his oh-so-wonderful ministrations that threatened to ruin his already faltering self-control.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Demyx sat on the bed, arms wrapped around his knees as he watched Luxord pulling off his day clothes and pulling on the baggy flannel pajama pants. He fidgeted a little on the bed, scooting to the edge of the mattress and swinging his feet. Luxord went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving the door connecting it to the bedroom open.

"Luxy?"

"Hmmm?" Luxord popped his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. Demyx was momentarily distracted by its movements. 'In and… NO! Focus…'

"Why did you really ask Riku to bottom? You're always complaining about how much work you have to do and what you would do the next time you got an opportunity for a free assistant." Demyx looked up through his lashes, placing his hands demurely on his lap.

"I was thinking about how enjoyable…"

"Luxord!" Demyx interrupted. "Stop trying to distract me! I want the truth!"

Luxord disappeared back into the bathroom, and Demyx heard the sound of him rinsing the toothbrush and the sink. The Brit walked back to the bedroom, walking over to Demyx's position and leaning over him until the blonde fell backwards onto the bed.

"Do you honestly think that I would lie to you? I was telling the truth Demyx, and I always will with you." He placed his hands on either side of Demyx's face, leaning in and kissing him roughly, nipping harshly at Demyx's lower lip, slipping his tongue in when he gasped.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Axel lay Roxas on his bed carefully, trying not to disturb the younger boy's slumber. He walked to the door quietly and put his hand on the knob.

"Axel, stay here." Roxas sat up clumsily, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his hand. He scooted to the far side of his bed, making room for the pyro to sit with him. "You seem kind of sad. What's up?"

Axel shook his head, crossing the room and flopping onto Roxas's bed, bouncing a little when he hit the mattress. "Nothing's wrong Roxy. Why? Am I not acting happy enough to satisfy the Axel Cheeriness Code?" He laughed quietly at his own little joke, not realizing that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"That's just it. You're acting. You overestimate how annoying you actually are on a normal basis to everybody else. You do this when you're upset about something and you aren't sure how to talk about it. I noticed it as soon as Demyx came into the house." Roxas rolled over so that his head rested on Axel's chest, listening to the red head's breathing and feeling the rise and fall of each breath, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythm of Axel's heart.

"I got a letter from the college I applied to today. So did Demy."

Roxas tilted his head up and looked at Axel. "And? What'd it say?"

"We both got accepted."

"What's so bad about that! You should be celebrating, not moping about! Why didn't you tell me? We could have done something for you…" Roxas faltered as he saw the look on Axel's face.

"The college is across the country Rox. I won't be able to come and see you. I looked for other colleges, but I couldn't find one nearby with the program I want. I know a few people over there, Lux got a job at a nearby business so he can be with Dem, but I won't be able to see you." Axel sighed and leaned back against the wall, rubbing Roxas's back with a hand.

"How long have you been worrying about this?"

"Since I got the letter two weeks ago. I asked Dem not to say anything about it to you guys until I talked to you about it. He hasn't even told Luxord that he's been accepted, and Lux hasn't finished up his transfer because he doesn't know where Demyx's college is yet. I feel so completely selfish."

Roxas sat silently, quietly contemplating. "Axel? What if," the boy looked up again, surveying the taller's features before continuing. "What if I go with you?"

Axel blinked, startled into silence. He recovered and sat up, forcing Roxas to straighten as well. "What?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Riku lifted Sora, hands gripping the brunette's ass tightly and propped him against the wall. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, slipping his hands under the edge of his shirt, fingering his way up Riku's stomach. He thumbed the teen's dusky nipples, teasing them until they were hard and pebble-like under his hands.

Riku moaned into Sora's ear. "Not here. We don't want Axel to come downstairs and see us if he wants a drink of water." He nearly melted onto the floor as Sora displayed his displeasure, the brunette dropping a hand to massage Riku's hardening member roughly and increasing the friction between their jeans. It took all of his remaining strength to carry the smaller teen into their allocated room on the first floor and great dexterity to open and close the door with Sora still clinging to him and making it harder and harder to focus.

"Who's desperate now?" Sora mumbled as he was deposited on the bed, Riku nearly ripping off their shirts in his hurry.

Riku hesitated as he leaned over Sora, already breathing harder. "Sora?"

"What?" He hoped that Riku wasn't really going to follow through with his debt, at least, not THIS round.

"Should we tell them? You know, about _that_?"

Sora blinked, and then grinned as wickedly as he could before wrapping his legs around Riku's waist once again. "Nah, we can tell them later. It's not like it's need to know right?"

Riku returned the grin and kissed the smaller boy hungrily. "I'm glad that we agree."


	4. Intermission

**Place Your Bets…: Intermission**

**So, I have to apologize. It's been a really long ass time since I've updated, and frankly, it's not like I'm doing it for kicks and withholding the finished chapter just to torture you. **

…

**Yeah, I wish. At least I'd have the chapter done. No, I haven't posted anything because I just can't get the goddamn chapter done! RAWR!**

…

**So, I'm making it up (a little bit) by posting five themes from a hundred themes challenge that I've been working on. I hope you all forgive me. *sad face/cries* By the way, if you're interested in having me make a plot out of one of these, let me know.**

Theme #1: Introduction

He looked like a child. Yeah, yeah, I know, but it was true. Not the poster boy for all things innocent and happy and friends and puppy dogs, but… Hell, I don't know. He just did. Despite my… impressions of his "youth," he seemed to fit in. He looked like he belonged in the tall, unremarkable white chairs. I'd almost made it past him when I caught his eye, trying to see what distinguished this unremarkable boy from everyone else in the Superior's eyes. He held my gaze for one everlasting second before I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I didn't understand. His face was just as expressionless and inscrutable as all other Nobodies, but his eyes, his eyes! Why was there that faint glimmer of pain and sorrow, that echo of hope and… _heart_. I held a gloved hand to my chest, frowning as I leaned against the wall. When I'd looked at him, I'd _felt_ something. Nobodies weren't _supposed_ to _feel_ or have _feelings_. Why did I…

"What exactly are you doing Number 8? The Superior has requested our presence."

Ah, Vexen. Time to do what I did best, make the so called "Chilly Academic" feel the flames of anger and aggravation.

"What am I doing Vexen? Oh, nothing at all important to you or to the ass that you kiss daily. By the way, you've got to watch your back. Saix is getting jealous of all the time you're spending with your new favourite hobby. I just think that this is a waste of time. I've got work that I'm actually interested in doing for once." I smirked and let a bit of lazy, I couldn't bother to care insolence into my voice. He grimaced and started lecturing me. Again. I just rolled my eyes and tuned him out.

…

Again.

"… and the Superior wants us all to be there to welcome the addition of Number 13!"

I focused on Vexen the moment he said those words, breeching the topic that I was truly interested in. "A new member? Interesting." I dangled the words like bait, knowing the scientist wouldn't be able to resist lording the knowledge over me even if he'd been ordered to. The obnoxious, sniveling blonde complied so easily, I couldn't even laugh at the predictably of it.

"Yes, Number 13. His name is Roxas and he wields the Keyblade. The Superior agrees with me in the fact that we no longer require the Key Bearer-"

"Sora?" I interrupted, knowing it would irritate him, as much as it could without having feelings anyways.

"_Yes_, Number 8. Sora," he spat. "We should no longer require him for the completion of Kingdom Hearts now that we have Roxas. I assume you are now more interested in coming to the meeting?"

I let him wallow in the silence before I shrugged. "Assume makes an ass out of you and me, Vexen," I said, watching him splutter as I once again 'forgot' to use his title. After I tired of the faces he made, I continued. "Although, I suppose I am. Of course, I will be needing… an _introduction_."

I walked through the doors to that hell ahead of the academic, never realizing that Roxas would be the closest thing to having a friend, a heart, and that I would dieto get the same fluttery feeling once he reunited with Sora. Until then…

"Hey there. I'm Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

"My name's Roxas. Pleased to meet you. Ice cream?"

-End-

Theme #2: Love

"Hey Zex, what's love?"

I sighed as Demyx's voice rang through the library. I decided to indulge him as I turned around. "What do you want Demyx."

"What's love?" His sea green eyes were earnest as he waited for me to answer.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because it is a feeling that we will never have." I was surprised at the sorrow that tinged my voice.

"Why?"

"Do you never run out of questions?! Love is an intangible feeling of the heart, a feeling that makes it leap or flutter. And you know what Demyx? We _can't_ love because we have no hearts!" I slammed my hands onto the desk, slumping over and closing my eyes. "I apologize Demyx. I should not have lost my temper." He hesitated before he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Zex, you'll be able to love one day too."

-End-

Theme #3: Light

Roxas sat on the clock tower, facing away from me for the longest time before he spoke.

"Axel, have you ever wondered, if maybe, we can find the light?"

I snorted. "No. Why bother? It's just not something we can do."

He nodded, but I sensed that he seemed saddened by my answer. I sat down next to him, sitting silently and watching the sunset. I sighed.

"All light fades to darkness Roxy, but eventually the night will lead to dawn. We don't need to _find_ the light. It's still there, somewhere where our hearts used to be I guess, but it will come back to us eventually. To say we have to find it is saying that it's been lost. We just have to wait for the sun to rise is all."

Roxas smiled at me, but his eyes were still sad as ever. "Such a philosopher Axel, spending time with Zexion or Vexen lately?" he teased, shoving me gently.

"Ah, shut-up."

-End-

Theme #4: Dark

I lay quietly on the beach, smiling as I watched the stars.

"You're such a girl Sora." I tilted my head back and grinned widely at Riku as he approached me.

"Am not!"

He snorted. "You are too. Sitting on the beach just looking at the sky. Anyway, being alone at night is dangerous for young impressionable boys like you."

"Nuh-uh! I can take care of myself!"

"That's debatable."

"Shut-up Riku! Anyway, you're only a year older so it's just as dangerous for you as me." I lay my head back against the cool white sand and stared at the night sky again.

"I can prove it's more dangerous for you than me."

I snorted, much like he had earlier. "Can not."

"Can too."

I turned my head to him again. "How?"

Suddenly, Riku had straddled my sides, one of his hands catching mine above my head. His free hand was by my head, bracing him above me and he leaned in slowly, silver hair tickling my nose. "Like this. See how vulnerable you are?" he whispered in my ear, breath warm against the outside of it. I shivered as he ran his hand over my stomach, tickling it lightly with his fingertips.

"H-hey!" I protested, and I bucked my hips to try to throw him off. He ground his hips down onto mine to keep me down. His hand slipped down and he teased the button of my jeans with his thumb.

"See, if you weren't alone in the dark, this might not have happened to you," he murmured against my neck, the vibrations of his voice sending another shiver down my spine. He nipped at the junction of my neck and shoulder, and he soothed it with his tongue when I gasped with surprise.

"Have I proved my point?"

I shook my head, struggling to gather my thoughts as he unbuttoned my jeans and pressed down gently with his palm. "N-no," I panted. "I think you're just trying to show me why _you_ are afraid of being alone in the dark."

He growled and I laughed.

* * *

"Hey Riku!" I ran after him down the hallway the next day. I struggled to catch my breath, panting heavily and held onto my knees. He waited until I could breathe again with a raised eyebrow and a half-smirk across his face.

"If you're going to the beach tonight, you should take me with you. You need someone to protect you from all the perverts that roam the beach at night."

-End-

Theme #5: Seeking Solace

"Guys, I've had such a bad friggin' day. This old lady at the store just wouldn't shut- HOLY SHIT! Xigbar, Xaldin! Put your goddamn clothes on!"

* * *

"And that boys, is why you should never expect comfort from either Xigbar and Xaldin while they're in the same room with each other," Larxene said, grinning widely at Axel, Roxas, and Demyx's expressions of horror.

-End-


	5. What'd You Do?

**Place Your Bets…**

_** I'm trying to get these next few chapters out faster than normal, but I'm afraid my school is conspiring against me. I haven't had a ton of time to get any new chapters done, and then I moved and completely lost all computer access. Oh, and I gather I'm not liked too much for how I ended the last chapter. XD Yeah, believe it or not I got several complaints. Well, things might be explained this chapter. Please review, I refuse to add any new chapters on this story until I get 20 reviews on the newest chapter I post. This goes from here on out so if it's taking a while, don't blame me: blame other readers like you. Um, anyway, I'm sorry about the fluffiness of this chapter. It's lame, yes I know, but please bear with me. I would have inserted a lemon for you all, but…**_

_**I lack any confidence in how well I write those.*cries* I know, I know, the more I write them the better I'll get but still! *sigh* Anyway, enjoy this one as best you can. There's more action and drama in the next chapter, promise!**_

"What if I came with you?" Roxas looked anxiously at Axel's face.

"You can't Rox, you're still going to school. Where would you stay? You can't live in the dorms with me and I can't afford to rent an apartment." Axel shook his head.

"I could transfer to a high school near your college! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind helping me pay my rent and I could get a job to pay for food and all that!"

Axel closed his eyes. "No. I won't separate you from your family Roxas. You coming with me isn't the answer."

They sat quietly for a while, just leaning against each other and drawing comfort from the other.

"What if… What if I came up to visit you every month?" Roxas asked. "Or…you could visit me, but it'd be easiest if I visited you one weekend a month."

Axel kissed the top of the blonde teen's head. "We'll make it work. I always do don't I?"

Roxas mumbled something into Axel's chest. Axel laughed and tapped him on the head. "What was that?"

"I _said_, yeah, until you set one of the desks at school on fire. Remember when you blew up the chem. lab? What'd you do?"

"Oh that! I dumped water on the lab's entire supply of sulfur and chucked all the tests and grades for the year into it. Heh, I'd forgotten about that." Axel smiled wistfully and sighed. "Ah, good times. Good times."

"Not for me! My class was right after yours and _I _had to help clean up the mess!" Roxas looked up at Axel indignantly.

The pyro grinned and leaned down, kissing the top of Roxas's head again and slipping long fingers into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "How about I make up for that hmm?"

"You have so much to make up for, this wouldn't even cover it."

Axel's grin grew even wider. "Well, best get started then shouldn't we? I want to clear my good name with you before I have to leave."

* * *

Sora curled up next to Riku, snuggling into his chest. He was tired, exhausted even, but pleasantly so. His eyes were closed and Sora knew that the silver haired teen beside him was watching his movements with sea-green eyes. Sora yawned quietly, stretching sleepily.

"Sora."

"Hmm?" Sora looked up, nuzzling Riku's neck contentedly, nearly purring as the older teen's hand combed through crazy brown hair.

"When will they figure out that you top just as often as I do?" Riku asked, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of the smaller boy's scent. Sora chuckled.

"Probably never. I play the part of the classic uke far too well. Roxas couldn't even tell." Riku frowned.

"Couldn't?" Sora dipped his head sheepishly.

"Well, he made the assumption, so I had to correct him. He laughed a little, but he said he wouldn't say anything to Axel. We want to see how long it will take him to figure it out."

* * *

"Luxord, I have something important to tell you." Demyx scooted out from underneath the Brit, bouncing on the bed excitedly. Luxord raised an eyebrow and resumed brushing his teeth.

"It's something big!" Demyx paused, waiting for Luxord to show more excitement for the pending announcement.

"Okay. Are you going to tell me or are you going to just sit there telling me how 'big' this something is?"

"I got accepted! Axel did too, but he asked me not to tell you until he told Roxas and figured out what they were going to do."

Luxord smiled wide and returned to the bathroom. Demyx heard him rinsing his toothbrush. He reemerged and walked to the bed, wrapping his arms around the teen. "That's great Dem! Unfortunately, that means I have to tell you some bad news."

Demyx wiggled around in his embrace until he was facing the older blonde. "What? Did Fluffy die? Is he too sick to be able to go with us?" Demyx's concern for Luxord's cat radiated from him in waves, worry filling his sea-green eyes in a way that only made him infinitely more adorable in his boyfriend's eyes.

'It's too bad…' Luxord thought, but out loud he said, "I can't get the transfer. I just got a new boss, and she goes out of her way to make everyone's life as difficult as she can."

"It's alright Luxy! I'll come and visit you or you can come up and see me! I know Axel was going to try to work something like that out with Roxas, we can do the same thing!" Demyx said, trying to comfort Luxord as best as he could. "Anyway, I'm not gone yet! We don't have to worry about it until school starts up again."

"That's true, but how shall we fill up what remaining time we have left?"

Demyx smiled. "I have an idea…"


	6. I'm Sorry

**The Dreaded Author's Note of Doom and Despair**

**Alright so unfortunately, it's been a couple months since I posted my last chapter and the included review plea. As you're all aware (if you read the last chapter when I posted it), I said that I wouldn't be posting the next one until I got twenty reviews. Well, since it's been so long since I posted said chapter and plea and I **_**still**_** haven't gotten the reviews, I have decided that if by June 4, 2010 (next Friday) the Place Your Bets… story line will be discontinued. I mean c'mon people, it's not like I'm asking for fifty or a hundred. I asked for twenty total reviews when I already had ten. Considering that Place Your Bets… is my second most popular story (meaning I normally have at least five people add it to their story alerts each time I updated), there should be no problem!**

**For those of you who loyally follow this story (Mangiana specifically), I apologize, because I was also planning on answering your questions on how Demyx and Luxord get together with the prequel to this story (to be named Before You Place Your Bets…). **


End file.
